Believe Again
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia loses her faith in love. Can Elliot help her to believe again? AU, I guess. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story I thought of. I hope you like it. Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Olivia walked in to the squad room with a broken heart once again. She walked in on her boyfriend of three years cheating on her. What hurt worse was that they had a two year old daughter together.

Laila (La-La) Elysa Benson-Weaver was an unplanned child but Olivia loved her more then life itself and it showed. The name 'Elysa' was after Elliot, since he was her Godfather. Laila was a very polite and loving toddler. She thrived on all the attention that she got from her mother, 'Uncles' Elliot, Munch and Fin, 'Aunties' Casey and Alex and 'Grandpa' Don. Unfortunately Matthew rarely paid attention to the brown haired, brown eyes toddler, who had the same olive complexion as her mother.

_Flashback Start_

_Olivia walked in to her and Matthew's apartment, she put down her badge and gun on a high counter so Laila couldn't reach them._

"_Mommy?" Laila spoke half asleep from her mother's shoulder._

"_Yes, baby girl, what's -----" Olivia began to say but was cut short by loud moaning coming from the main bedroom._

_Olivia gently laid the sleep toddler down on the couch. "Mommy will be right back, La-La_."

_Laila slowly nodded before closing her little eyes._

_Olivia grabbed her gun and quietly opened the bedroom door to find her boyfriend, the father of her child, having sex with another woman. Her own friend, Gwen Johanson, who she went to the police academy with._

_Olivia's gasp gave her away._

"_Liv." Matthew said in shock._

"_Olivia." Gwen also said in shock._

_Olivia just walked in to her daughter's bedrom and packed another bag for her since the bag she brought home with her went to daycare with Laila._

_She packed some training pants and spare clothes for the toddler, along with some snacks before rushing in to the living room, where she picked up Laila who was still sound asleep._

"_Come on, baby." She whispered as she scooped her up._

"_Olivia, honey, don't go." Matthew begged._

"_We're over and I want full custody of Laila." She seethed in anger before storming out._

_End Flashback._

Now here Olivia was at 4:06am, in the precinct up in cribs. She was lying there with her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter, watching her sleep peacefully.

Olivia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Laila's cheek. "I love you, princess." She whispered before drifting off in to 'sleep-land' just like her daughter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Down in the squad room, it was now 7:58am and the room was buzzing with detectives. Olivia was half an hour late and Elliot kept calling her cell phone, only to get voicemail.

Elliot walked up in to cribs and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He quietly took out his cell phone and took a photo before walking over to the bed, reaching over Laila to gently shake Olivia awake.

"Liv?" He whispered.

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she almost shot up when she realised where she was.

"Shit. What time is it, El?"

"Eight. Liv, why are you and Laila here in cribs?" He asked his best friend/partner in concern.

"Matt is out of town and I accidentally locked myself out." She lied through her pearly white teeth before looking down at Laila. "Baby, wake up." She whispered as she caressed her daughter's tiny, olive toned cheek.

Laila's whiskey coloured eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby." She said before looking back up at Elliot. "We're going to take a shower, El."

Elliot nodded and sighed. "Alright, I'll meet you down in the squad room.

Olivia nodded and whispered. "Thanks," before getting up and picking up Laila, taking her in to the bathroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Half an hour went by before Olivia, who was dressed in black work pants, a red shirt and black boots, walked in with Laila on her hip. The toddler was dressed in a purple dress with little black bike shorts and little black shoes. Her soft, short brown hair was tied in two tiny ponytails, one on each side of her head.

"Uncle El." Laila called out when she saw him.

"Hey Laila." He said, walking over to her before giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

Cragen walked out of his office and up to Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey Laila."

"Hi Grampa Don." Laila greeted him with a smile.

"Liv, Elliot, a new case. Twenty-one year old woman, named Cassie Lardner and she is in Mt Sinai. Liv, are you taking Laila to daycare on the way?"

"No. I don't want her leaving my sight today." She replied.

Cragen and Elliot could both see the hurt and anger in her unusually dull eyes, which she was trying her hardest to hide.

Cragen sighed but nodded. "Ok."

"Liv, what is going on? First I catch you and Laila sleeping in cribs and now you are refusing to take her to daycare." Elliot asked Olivia as they stood in the elevator.

Olivia stoked her daughter's head, which Laila was resting on her shoulder. "Nothing." She replied without looking at Elliot.

"Liv..." He tried to get her to open up to him.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Do me a favor, Elliot, just drop it." She said as they walked out of the building.

Elliot got in to the driver's seat of a detective car as Olivia grabbed Laila's car seat from the backseat of her car before putting it in the detective car.

Elliot watched as Olivia buckled Laila in to the car seat and he could still see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Elliot, stop staring at me." Olivia said coldly as she fastened the last buckle on the car seat.

"Liv..." Elliot began to say but Olivia shut the back passenger door.

"Talk to me." He tried again as Olivia sat in the passenger seat and then shut the door.

"Just shut up and drive." She replied, looking out the passenger side window.

Elliot sighed and started the car before driving off in the direction of Mt Sinai Hospital.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked in to the hospital room to see a blonde haired, green eyes woman lying on the bed, getting a rape kit done.

Cassie Lardner looked at Elliot in fear in her eyes.

"Could you please leave." She begged like a scared child.

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Sure."

"El, could you please take Laila and if you see Matthew bring her back in here to me."

"Sure, Liv." He replied, not wanting to push the issue further

Olivia gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and passed her to Elliot before turning to the victim.

Elliot took Laila out of the room as Olivia talked to the victim and since she was required to stay in the hospital over night, she got her statement.

"Cassie, can you please tell me what happened?"

"I woke at about four to see a man hovering over me. He t-tied my hands to the bed head and he took off my panties from under my night gown and then he r-raped me." She explained and began to sob.

Olivia comforted her until she ran out of tears.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Elliot walked back in to the squad room in silence.

Olivia sat at her desk with Laila sitting on her lap as Elliot sat at his desk and started on some paperwork.

"Mommy?" Laila spoke up from the colouring book that she was colouring in.

"Yes, Laila." Olivia answered as she put down her pen to pay full attention to her daughter.

"Hungry."

"Ok, baby." She replied before reaching down in to the bag with Laila's things in. "Here you go, La-La." She said as she opened and passed the little museli bar to the toddler.

"T'ank you, Mommy." She spoke sweetly before taking a bite.

"You're welcome, princess." Olivia replied before going back to her paperwork.

Matthew walked in to the squad room.

"Olivia, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, not sounding too happy.

"Yeah. El, could you please watch Laila?" Olivia asked as she stood.

"Sure, Liv."

"Thanks." She replied as she passed her daughter to her partner before giving Laila a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy will be back in a minute, Laila."

Laila nodded and continued to eat.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked Matthew in the hallway.

"I want shared custody of our daughter."

"No, Matthew." She replied simply.

"Why the hell not?"

"You weren't there for the birth, Elliot was. You were too busy getting drunk in some rat-hole bar while I gave birth to her."

"Who cares?!"

"Matthew, you barely even pay attention to her. So no you can't have shared custody. I'll see you in court because I want full custody."

"You bitch." He seethed in anger and punched her in the right side of the face since he was left handed before she could even react. "See you in court." He said before walking away.

Olivia walked in to the squad room, quietly.

"Mommy." Laila called out.

Elliot let her down without looking at Olivia.

Olivia picked up Laila and sat at her desk, like nothing had just happened in the hallway.

"Mommy, what happened?" The toddler asked looking at the red mark on her mother's face which was slowly forming in to a bruise.

"Nothing, baby."

Elliot looked up and gasped. "Liv, what happened out there?"

"Nothing." She replied simply and continued with her paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!! Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Laila, Matthew and the nurse in one of the flashbacks.****

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Olivia walked in to the squad room, quietly.

"Mommy." Laila called out.

Elliot let her down without looking at Olivia.

Olivia picked up Laila and sat at her desk, like nothing had just happened in the hallway.

"Mommy, what happened?" The toddler asked looking at the red mark on her mother's face which was slowly forming in to a bruise.

"Nothing, baby."

Elliot looked up and gasped. "Liv, what happened out there?"

"Nothing." She replied simply and continued with her paperwork.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot got up from his chair, just as Munch and Fin did. All three men surrounded Olivia and Laila.

"Leave me alone." She seethed before inhaling a sharp breath as Elliot pressed two fingers in to the forming bruise, checking it.

"I'll get you an ice pack, Liv." Elliot spoke softly before walking off without waiting for a reaction from Olivia.

"Liv..." Munch started but Fin interrupted.

"What happened? Did Matthew do that to you?"

"Back off all of you! I can take care myself and Laila. I'm not an invalid." She yelled, startling the two year old on her lap.

"Mommy." Laila cried out as tears streamed down her tiny olive cheeks.

Olivia took a deep breath to settle herself down. "Sorry, Laila. Mommy didn't mean to yell." She whispered as she rubbed the toddler's back.

Elliot put the ice pack on Olivia's face, causing her to flinch and wince in pain.

"Don't." She seethed, pushing it away from her face.

"Liv, you need to keep it on your face." Elliot tried to reason with her.

Olivia stood, placing Laila on her hip before grabbing the bag with Laila's things in, slinging it on to her opposite shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell me what I need or don't need." She spoke angrily, pointing a finger at Elliot.

"Olivia..."  
Olivia shook her head. "Don't." Her voice dripped with venom before she stormed out of the squad room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot, Munch and Fin stood in shock after Olivia stormed out. Elliot hadn't seen Olivia that hurt and angry since the day Laila was born and the day after. The day after Laila was born Olivia was yelling at Matthew because he wasn't there to welcome their daughter in to the world. Matthew had taken her to the hospital but took off after about seven hours, while she was still in labour.

_Flashback Start._

_September 26__th__ 2005 9:41pm_

_Mercy General Hospital_

_Maternity Floor_

"_Olivia, you've been in labour for seven freaking hours, pop this child out so I can go to the bar." Matthew whined from beside the bed as Olivia tried to control her breathing through another contraction with her eyes closed._

_Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Matthew. "These things take time. The baby will come when she is ready." She replied in frustration and exhaustion._

"_Fine. I am going down to the bar." Matthew said and left Olivia to deal with the labour and delivery of their child, alone._

"_I won't let you forget this." She thought to herself in anger._

_Nurse Georgina Innes walked in. "How are you handling the pain, Miss Benson?" She asked in her strong Scottish accent._

"_Fine." Olivia replied, trying to relax before the next contraction came._

"_Where's the father gone?" She asked, looking around._

"_To a bar. He didn't want to be here. Could you please call someone to be here with me?"_

"_Sure." Georgina replied and walked closer to the bed._

_Olivia wrote down Elliot's cell phone number. "His name is Elliot Stabler. He is my partner at work." She explained as she passed the number to the dark brown haired, whiskey coloured eyed nurse._

"_I'll do that right now, honey." The nurse replied and walked out._

_Elliot came running in about half an hour later, right up to her side._

"_When did you go in to labour, Liv?" He asked his best friend as he took her soft olive toned hand in his large calloused one._

_She put one finger up to indicate to give her minute as she felt another contraction coming._

_Elliot expected her to scream but she barely made a noise but he could see the pain in her eyes as she took slow, deep breaths._

"_I went in to labour at about 2:30 this afternoon." She replied, once the contraction was over._

_Elliot sat in the chair beside the hospital bed and caressed the top of Olivia's left hand with his right thumb. "Where's Matt? He's supposed to be here with you."_

"_He went to some fucking rat-hole bar, the bastard." She seethed in pure hatred and anger. "The bastard knocked me up but he can't even be here for the birth."_

_Elliot nodded, sadly. "Calm down, Liv. You've got the next best person by your side. I'm here."_

_Olivia smiled, sadly and nodded. "Thanks."_

_End flashback._

All hell broke loose when Matthew walked in to Olivia's hospital room, luckily eleven hour old Laila was in the nursery with all the other newborns.

_Flashback Start._

_27__th__ September 2005 2:03pm_

_Mercy General Hospital_

_Maternity Floor_

_Matthew casually walked in to Olivia's hospital room to see Olivia lying in the bed, resting._

"_Hey, Liv. Where's our new daughter?" He asked, acting innocent._

"_My daughter is in the nursery." She replied very harshly to the father of her newborn daughter._

"_Aww come on, babe, don't be like this." He said as he tried to take her hand in his but she snatched it away and hid it under the hospital issue blanket._

"_Laila was born at 12:51 this morning. My best friend was here to support me and saw her be born but my own boyfriend, her father, was in some rat hole bar, getting drunk! I hate you! Get the hell out of here!" Olivia yelled in anger at him._

_Seconds later Elliot, a doctor and a guard ran in to see Olivia choking Matthew._

"_Liv, let go." Elliot spoke softly as he walked up to her, slowly._

_As soon as Olivia realeased her grip from around Matthew's neck the guard escorted him out._

"_Liv, would you like me to bring Laila in?" Elliot asked as he wiped away some of her rebellious tears that had fallen against her will._

_She nodded. "Yes please."_

_End flashback._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia hadn't been answering her cell phone so Elliot drove to a place where he knew she would most probably be, hoping that she was indeed there. It was an indoor playground which Laila loved.

He walked in and spotted Olivia instantly. She was pushing Laila in a baby swing.

"Hey Liv. Hey La-La." He greeted them as he walked up to them.

"Hi Uncle El." The toddler greeted him with a big grin before going back to enjoying the swing.

Olivia smiled, sadly. "Hi El. How did you know that we were here?"

"You always bring Laila here, Liv. Let's go back to my place and talk." He spoke soft-heartedly.

Olivia slowly nodded and stopped the swing before lifting Laila out. "Come on, sweetie."

"Where going, Mommy?" She asked, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"To Uncle El's house, baby." She replied before looking at Elliot. "You sure Kathy won't mind?"

"I'm taking you to my old apartment, Liv. I still have it and stay there sometimes when Kathy and I have a fight." He explained.

Olivia just nodded before putting Laila in to her car seat, buckling her in. "I'll meet you there." She said as she closed the back passenger door of her Silver PT Crusier.

"Promise?" Elliot made sure as he looked in to her deep mocha eyes.

She looked back in to her best friend's cerulean blue orbs and nodded. "Yes, El. I promise." She reassured him.

Elliot nodded. "Ok. See you soon." He said before getting in to his car.

Olivia just waved as she got in to her car. She started the engine and started to drive in the direction of Elliot's apartment with him following close behind.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot pulled up right behind Olivia, outside of the apartment building.

Olivia was already getting Laila out of the car. "Told you that I promised." She spoke softly as she let her daughter rested her little tired head on her shoulder.

"I believed you, 'Livia." He said before grabbing out Laila's bag and shutting the back passenger door, locking up the car.

"Is it alright if Laila has a nap on your bed?" Olivia asked as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor.

"Of course she can." Elliot replied with a smile.

The three of them entered Elliot's apartment and he closed the door behind them.

"Pass me, Laila and I'll go put her down." Elliot softly offered.

"Thanks." Olivia replied and passed her sleeping daughter to him.

"Make yourself at home." He said before carrying Laila in to the bedroom.

Olivia sat on the couch with her legs resting behind her and she saw Elliot return two minutes later, half closing the door behind him so light could seep in to the bedroom.

"So what's been going on, Liv?" He asked cautiously as he sat down beside her on the couch.

Olivia took a deep breath and rubbed her tired, olive toned face before looking back up at Elliot. "I walked in on Matthew havig sex with Gwen."

"Gwen? Gwen Johanson?" He asked in shock.

Olivia nodded, sadly. "Yeah and now he wants shared custody of Laila." She spoke in a sad whisper but refused to let tears fall.

"He won't get it, Olivia. He had practically been an absent father. He has never done a damn thing for her. He wasn't even there for her birth." Elliot spoke gently before wrapping his arms around her petite body.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't crying, she just needed to be held.

After twenty minutes of sitting there in silence, rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot realised that she had fallen asleep so he lifted her up and carried her in to his bedroom.

He gently laid her down beside Laila, who was still sound asleep, lying on her belly with head facing left, sucking her tiny thumb.

"We'll finish our talk later." Elliot whispered and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bedroom, half closing the door behind him,

Elliot walked in to the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone to call Kathy.

"Stabler residence." Lizzie answered the phone.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Hey daddy."

"Is your mom around?"

"I'll get her." She said before being heard calling Kathy in the background.

"Hey El. What's wrong?" Kathy asked concerned.

"I won't be home tonight."

"Why not?" She asked getting angry.

"Liv is having a hard time."

"Well Matt can take care of her."

"Liv broke it off with Matt and now he wants shared custody of Laila." Elliot explained.

"Oh. Poor Olivia. Alright, El. Give Olivia and Laila my love. Love you. Bye."

"Ok Kath. Love you too. Bye." He replied and hung up before deciding to cook dinner for Olivia and Laila. He decided on sweet and sour pork with rice and vegetables.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

An hour later, the three of them were at the dinner table. Elliot and Laila were eating but Olivia was just playing around with her food.

"Liv, you got to eat." He said, trying to get her to eat something since he knew that she hadn't eaten all day.

He knew that he didn't see her for a couple hours but he knew that she didn't eat, she would have brought food for Laila but not for herself since she rarely ate when she was overly stressed.

Olivia shrugged as she pushed a piece of pork around with her fork.

"I'm not hungry, besides it's time Laila and I left." She replied before pushing back her chair.

"Liv, you and Laila can't sleep up in cribs again. Stay here. I'll be right here if you need me. I'll give Laila a bath so you can just relax on the couch and watch TV or something." He said, getting up before picking up Laila.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you." She replied before getting up.

"No problem. Come on, La-La, bath time." He said as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Laila said joyfully as she clapped her hands and bopped up and down in Elliot's arm.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at her precious daughter as she walked over to Elliot's stereo. She put on some soft jazz music before lying down on the couch.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot returned about thirty minutes later with Laila dressed in little pink pyjamas with different coloured butterflies on them.

"Mommy." Laila called out as she ran over to the couch.

Olivia sat up and picked up the toddler. "Hey baby. Have a nice bath?" she asked as Laila got comfortable in her lap.

"Yep." She replied as she laid down in her mother's lap, getting comfortable.

It was something Laila did most nights after taking a bath.

"That's nice, princess." Olivia whispered as she stroked back her daughter's soft brown hair.

Once Laila was sound asleep in her mother's lap, Olivia looked beside her at Elliot. "Thanks for all this."

"Not a problem, Liv...Are you hiding something else?"

Olivia looked down at Laila as she rubbed soothing circles on the toddler's back, ignoring Elliot's question.

"Liv?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show or anything else.**

**Please read and review!!!

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"Not a problem, Liv...Are you hiding something else?"

Olivia looked down at Laila as she rubbed soothing circles on the toddler's back, ignoring Elliot's question.

"Liv?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia sighed and looked up at Elliot. "Yeah." Her response was a nearly inaudiable whisper.

"I'll take Laila to bed and you can tell me, ok?" He spoke softly.

Olivia just nodded and gave Laila a light kiss on the cheek before letting him pick her up.

Elliot returned a couple of minutes later and sat on the couch beside Olivia again. "Are you ready to tell me, Liv?" He asked cautiously.

Olivia slowly nodded before opening her mouth. "A few months ago I was pregnant and I was four weeks along when I found out. It took another four weeks before I built up the courage to tell Matthew. He was pissed. He repeatly kicked me in the stomach and I... I lost the baby." She told him as she tried to hold back tears.

"Aww, Liv, come here." Elliot whispered and went to embrace her in a hug but Olivia pulled away.

"I need to take a walk. Can you please take care of Laila for a while?" She asked and went to walk away but Elliot stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Liv, stop and settle down." He spoke soft-heartedly.

Olivia ran a shaky hand throug her soft brown hair and sighed. "I don't need your sympathy." She insisted before hearing Laila crying from the bedroom.

Olivia walked in to the bedroom, ignoring Elliot and picked up her crying daughter off the bed.

"Mommy." Laila cried as she buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

Olivia rubbed the toddler's back and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Olivia asked her daughter in a whisper as she ignored the phone ringing in the living room.

"Bad dweam, Mommy." Laila whispered.

"It's ok now. Mommy's here." She murmured in to her daughter's ear.

As Olivia laid Laila back down on the bed, Elliot tip-toed in to the bedroom and montioned to Olivia to come back in to living room with him.

She half closed the bedroom door behind her and sat down on the couch beside Elliot.

"What's going on?" She asked with her nervousness evident in her voice.

Elliot took a deep breath and looked in to Olivia's deep mocha eyes. "Matthew knows where you and Laila are. He threated to come here and take Laila away from you." He informed her sadly.

Olivia didn't reply, she just practically jumped off the couch and ran back in to the bedroom.

"Mommy?" Laila asked startled as she felt herself being picked up.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy just needed a hug." Olivia whispered as she held Laila close.

"Love you, mommy." Laila whispered as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother.

"Love you too, La-La." Olivia replied as she stroked back her daughter's short, soft brown hair.

Elliot watched the mother and daughter from the door way. He could clearly see Olivia's fear of losing her daughter in her movements. Not much sleep was going to be happening in that apartment that night, if any at all.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot woke when he felt the sun's ray on his face, coming through the living room window. He looked at the clock and it read 6:03am. He realized that he must've fallen asleep about two hours before. He looked over at the couch and noticed that Olivia and Laila had fallen asleep on the royal blue carpeted flooring in front of the couch.

Laila was practically lying on top of her mother's chest, sucking her thumb. Elliot noticed that she only ever sucked her thumb in her sleep and wondered by, only to be startled out of his thoughts by banging on the front door followed by yelling.

"Olivia! I know you're in there!" Matthew yelled as he banged on the door. He sounded drunk.

"Liv, go in to my bedroom with Laila and call 9-1-1." Elliot whispered as he passed his cell phone to her.

Olivia took Laila's tiny, soft, olive toned hand in hers. "Come on, Laila." She whispered and rushed in to the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Sit here on the bed, sweetie while Mommy calls 9-1-1." She whispered as she lifted Laila up and sat her on the bed.

As Olivia called for uniformed officers to come, Laila was shaking in fear on the bed as her father kept banging on the door.

"It's ok, baby." Olivia whispered in to her daughter's ear as she placed her on her lap.

Laila hid her face in her mother's chest before being startled by the front door being kicked in followed by yelling.

Olivia began to rock the frightened toddler and hummed a lullaby in her ear in an attempt to calm her down.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once Olivia and Laila were locked safely in the bedroom, Elliot grabbed his gun.

"Get the hell out of here, Matthew!"

Matthew didn't listen, he just continued to bang on the door. He eventually kicked the door open.

"I know my girlfriend and daughter are in here. They're coming home with me." Matthew yelled.

"You're drunk. Get the hell out of here!" Elliot yelled back.

"They're in the bedroom, aren't they?" He asked before taking a step toward the bedroom.

Elliot cocked his gun and pointed it at Matthew. "Stop or I will have to shoot you." Elliot said seriously.

"You wouldn't shoot me." He laughed and took another stop toward the bedroom.

"Stop!" Elliot yelled but Matthew didn't stop so Elliot shot him in the right leg.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Matthew yelled as he fell to the floor.

Four uniform officers ran in and three took Matthew out as one stayed back to talk to Elliot.

"We need your statement, detective." Officer Madison.

Elliot nodded. "Hang on, I'll just get my partner and her daughter. We'll meet you down there." He said before he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Liv, it's just me. Open up." He spoke gently.

The door opened to reveal Olivia holding Laila. "Can you grab please grab her bag, El? She's scared." She whispered as she walked out of the room, rubbing Laila's back.

"Sure." He replied before grabbing the bag.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Forty-five minutes later, Elliot was giving his statement at the local police station. Olivia was sitting beside him with Laila on her lap, busy colouring in a picture of a flower.

"So what happened this morning?" Officer Madison asked.

"Matthew Weaver started banging on the front door at 6:03. I told Olivia to take Laila in to the bedroom and lock the door."

"What happened next?"

"Matthew eventually kicked the door open and was headed to the bedroom. I kept telling him to stop or I'd have to shoot him but he didn't listen. I had to protect Olivia and Laila." Elliot explained.

Officer Madison nodded and then turned to Olivia. "What did you see?"

Olivia looked up from watching Laila colouring. "I didn't see anything. I was in the bedroom protecting Laila."

Officer Madison nodded again. "I don't see any reason to hold you so you are free to go."

Elliot got up before taking Laila off Olivia's lap so she could get up.

"Uncle El?" Laila looked up at Elliot's face as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Yes, La-La?" Elliot asked, looking at Laila.

"Hungry."

Elliot nodded. "Ok, you'll have to ask Mommy where we can go to have breakfast." Elliot replied as they walked out of the precinct.

Olivia opened the back passenger door of her car and Elliot put Laila in her car seat.

"Mommy?" Laila asked as Elliot buckled her in.

"Yes baby?"

"Hungry."

"Ok, baby. Let's go get some breakfast. You want to drive, El?" Olivia said and passed her car keys to Elliot after he closed the back passenger door.

"Ok. Let's go." Elliot replied as he and Olivia got in to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is for OE-shipper-2006 and onetreefan. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't it! Lol!**

* * *

Three months later, Olivia and Laila were living in a new two bedroom apartment about a ten minute drive from the 16 precinct. Matthew wasn't charged but Olivia got a restraining order against him, even though he was still trying to get shared custody of Laila.

Luckily for Olivia, she was getting help from Casey and Alex so she had a better chance of winning full custody.

Today was a court date in family court, it was supposed to be the last day. Alex, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Captain Cragen had all tesitfied Olivia's side and Casey was the only one left.

Olivia was woken by the alarm clock at seven am. She groaned and slammed off the offending noise before getting up. She walked in to Laila's purple butterfly bedroom, across the hall and walked up to the little bed to wake her.

"Baby, it's time to get up." She whispered as she gently rubbed the toddler's arm to awake her.

Her little whiskey coloured eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. You need to have a bath while Mommy has a shower."

Laila nodded as she sat up. Olivia picked her up the half asleep toddler and carried her in the bathroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"How do you see Olivia Benson as a mother?"

"She is a very protective, loving and caring mother who would do anything for her daughter. Laila is the whole world to her." Casey explained to the lawyer.

"Thank you. You may step down."

After awhile the judge decided to speak to Laila alone. She took the toddler in to a private room.

"Laila?"

Laila looked up. "Do you like living with Mommy or Daddy?"

"Mommy." Laila answered with a smile.

"Who helps you when you are sick?"

"Mommy does."

"Does Mommy or Daddy fix your boo-boos?"

"Mommy."

"Is Mommy always there when you need her?"

"Yep. Daddy mean to me. I cry to Daddy and Daddy yell at me. I cry to Mommy and Mommy sing me lullaby. I no like Daddy. Daddy scary."

The judge nodded and finally came up with her decision. She walked with Laila back in to the court room and the toddler ran straight to her mother.

"Hey, baby." Olivia whispered as she picked up her daughter, placing her on her lap.

"I have made my decision. I grant full custody of Laila Elysa Benson-Weaver to her mother, Olivia Marie Benson."

"Oh thank God." Olivia murmured as she hugged her daughter close.

"You bitch!" Matthew seethed and went to lunge at Olivia but Elliot was quicker.

Elliot grabbed him and held him for a minute until the uniformed officers could cuff him.

"Let's go home, baby." Olivia whispered before getting up.

"Liv, are you alright?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to take Laila home." She replied before walking out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was mid afternoon and Laila had just woken from a nap when Olivia decided to go for a jog. She put her gun in to Laila's bag for protection before putting it over the handle of the jogger stroller. She then placed Laila in to the stroller and buckled her in.

"Where going, Mommy?" The curious toddler asked.

"For a jog, baby." Olivia replied as she walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

As Olivia jogged, Laila was enjoying the view from her stroller, only for them to bump in to Matthew.

"Well, well, well, I wondered how long it would take you to decide to come out for a jog, along your normal route.

Olivi grabbed out her gun and turned the stroller so Laila was facing her.

"Close you eyes, baby." She whispered to Laila before turning to Matthew. "What the hell do you want? You're not allowed within one hundred feet of us."

"I want my daughter." He seethed in anger.

"No. The court granted me full custody. Why do you even want her? You rarely paid attention to her." She said and saw him move his hand so she shot it.

"You bitch!" He yelled and went to lunge at her so she shot him in the right leg before he fell to the ground.

"Detective Benson, come with us." Officer Robson said as he walked up behind her.

He knew Olivia from the academy.

"I was just protecting my daughter." She insisted as she watched another officer escort Matthew away.

"We know. You aren't under arrest." He replied as he escorted Olivia to his car.

"How did you get to us so quickly?"

"Captain Cragen called to say that Matthew was going to break his restraining order and that you always jog along this path with your daughter in a jogger stroller. So I grabbed her car seat from Detective Stabler's car." He explained before opening the back passenger door of his police cruiser.

Olivia put Laila in to the seat and buckled her in.

"Are you sitting in the front or the back with your daughter?"

"In the back." Olivia replied before getting in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Officer Robson pulled up in front of the 16 precinct and Olivia saw Elliot standing out the front of the building, waiting.

As Olivia got out, Elliot opened the back passenger door and got Laila out of the car seat.

"Uncle El." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey La-La. Let's get you and your Mommy inside, ay?"

Olivia walked in to the squad room with Elliot right behind her, carrying Laila on his hip.

"Olivia, can I please talk to you in my office?" Captain Cragen asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot.

He nodded. "It's ok, Liv, I'll take care of Laila."

"Thanks." She replied before following Cragen in to the office.

"Take a seat, Liv." He spoke gently as he shut the door behind her.

Olivia took a seat and began wonder why her captain wanted to talk to her.

"Liv? Can you please look at me when I talk to you." He said as two Federal Agents walked in the opposite door that they had entered.

"You and Laila have to go in to Witness Protection because Matthew has people after you."

"What?! No!" Olivia said in frustration before burying her head in her hands.

Cragen got up and put a caring hand on Olivia's shoulder. "And you can't tell Elliot."  
"Why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because he can't go with you. Here's your information." He said as he passed her the folder.

Olivia opened it. It read:

Mother:-

Name: Abigail Lorelai McGee.

Date of Birth: 16th August 1966.

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California.

Job: Child-Care worker.

Moving to: Chicago, Illinois.

Daughter:-

Name: Mackayla Jaide McGee

Date of Birth: October 10th 2005

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California.

Olivia closed the folder and sighed. "I better go get my daughter." She spoke sadly as she put the folder on to the desk before walking in to the squad room.

"Mommy!" Laila called out and ran to her mother.

Olivia squatted down and picked her up. "Hey baby. Say bye-bye to Uncle El."

"Bye-bye, Uncle El." She said with a smile.

Elliot gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Bye La-La."

"Elliot, new case for you and Fin." Cragen said as Olivia walked out to meet up with the federal agents.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"So when are we leaving?" Olivia asked as she buckled Laila in to the car seat in the back of the standard issue black FBI SUV, with silver rims and tinted windows.

They all got in to the car before Agent Matthews decided to answer Olivia's question.

"We leave tonight but we're headed to your apartment first so you can pack but make it quick."  
Olivia nodded sadly. She and Laila were going to miss Elliot like crazy.

Olivia and Laila walked in to the apartment to pack with the federal close behind. Olivia walked in to Laila's bedroom first.

"Baby, grab the toys that you want to bring with you." She said as she grabbed Laila's suitcase.

"Yes, Mommy." Laila replied before running over to her toy box.

Olivia filled Laila's suitcase with plenty of clothes and training pants.

"Mommy, potty." Laila spoke up all of a sudden.

"Ok, baby." She replied taking the toddler's hand before walking her in to the bathroom.

Laila pulled down her pants and Olivia lifted her up on to the toilet.

When Laila was finished, Olivia took Laila in to the bedroom to pack her stuff.

Agent Matthews walked in with Laila's suitcase and bag of toys. "Time to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Laila, nothing else!!!**

* * *

It was Olivia and Laila's first night in Witness Protection in Chicago, Illinois. They were living in a three bedroom home with two bathrooms; one was adjoining the master bedroom.

It was 1:17am and Olivia couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the carpeted floor in the second bedroom, watching her daughter sleep. Laila was curled up on her left side, sucking her thumb.

Olivia was sitting there comtemplating her life; trying to figure out where it all went wrong, when Laila's little whiskey brown eyes fluttered open. Laila saw her mother sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Mommy?" She asked as she got out of bed and walked over to her.

"You ok, baby?" Olivia asked as her daughter sat on her lap.

"No. Go home?" She replied, still half asleep.

Olivia stroked back Laila's soft brown hair. "Sorry, Laila but we can't go home." She whispered.

Laila nodded sadly and buried her head in to her mother's chest.

"Want to come in to Mommy's room and watch a DVD?" She asked softly.

Laila nodded so Olivia lifted her up as she stood and carried the sleepy toddler in to the master bedroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was woken by someone knocking on the front door. She looked at the clock beside the bed. 6:26am was clearly displayed in red digital numbers.

"Who the hell is knocking at the door this early in the damn morning?" She thought to herself before noticing that Laila had woken.

"Come on, princess." She whispered as she got up before placing Laila on her hip.

Olivia walked up to the front door and looked through the peep hole. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Elliot standing there.

She opened the door. "Hey Elliot." She greeted him.

"Hey Liv. Hi La-La." He greeted them and then hugged them both.

"Hi Uncle El." Laila greeted him back as Olivia let him in.

"How did you find us, El?" Olivia asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I begged them to let me bring you home with me and I'll protect you so they eventually told me where you were." He said as he held Olivia's hand.

She nodded. "We want to go home. Don't we, Laila?" She said as she looked down at her young daughter.

Laila nodded in agreement.

Elliot put his hands out and Laila climbed in to his lap. "Let's help Mommy pack up, huh?" He said as he and Olivia both stood up.

"El, I can pack alone. Can you plase get Laila something small to eat?" She said before walking out of the living room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot carried Laila in to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Laila?"

"Yes Uncle El?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is Mommy sad?" He asked in a whisper so that Olivia couldn't hear him.

"Mm-hmm." Laila replied and nodded.

"Did Mommy tell you why she is sad?" He asked as he closed the fridge.

Laila shook her little head. "Nope."

Elliot nodded sadly before grabbing a museli bar out of the cupboard for the toddler.

"Sit up here for a second, La-La, while I open this for you." He spoke softly and sat Laila on the counter.

Elliot opened up the chewy museli bar and gave it to Laila before picking her up again.

"Everything alright in here?" Olivia asked from the doorway.

Elliot turned up to face Olivia. "Yep. Ready to go?"

"Almost. Laila, come here, baby." She said with her arms open.

Elliot passed the toddler to her mother.

"I'm just going to change her and make sure she uses the bathroom."

"I'll go put everything in to the car for you then."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She replied before walking out with Laila.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot stopped at a red light and took a quick peek at Laila in the back. She was sound asleep in her car seat, he then looked at Olivia. She was awake now and still leaning her head on the side passenger window.

"Liv?" He questioned before putting his foot on the gas to continued driving since the light turned green again.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied without moving.

"What's wrong?" He asked with sympathy.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied emotionlessly, still not looking at him.

"Liv, Laila told me that you were sad and I know for a fact that you won't accuse your own daughter of lying."

Olivia sighed and ran a soft olive toned hand through her soft brown hair. "Just shut the hell up and drive." She replied in a very serious tone before turning around to check on her daughter. Laila was just waking up.

Her little whiskey brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Home?" She asked as she hugged her favourite brown teddy bear with a red bow, closer to her chest.

"Soon, baby. Very soon." She replied before turning back to the front again.

"Liv..." Elliot tried again as he pulled in to the street that his apartment was on.

"I mean it, Elliot. Just. Drop. It." She replied. Her anger raising in each word.

Elliot just nodded and pulled up out the front of his apartment building.

"I'll grab your and Laila's bags and you can grab Laila." Elliot said as he and Olivia got out of the car.

As Olivia got Laila out of her car seat and Elliot grabbed the bags, no words were spoken.

The next two hours passed by slowly. Olivia was sitting at the dinner table with Laila sitting on her lap as she coloured in a picture of 'Elmo'.

Elliot walked in. "Liv, can we please talk?" He asked cautiously.

Olivia sighed. "Fine. I'll just set up a DVD for Laila to watch." She replied before getting up with Laila on her hip.

"Which DVD would you like to watch, sweetie?"

"Dorwa." She replied with a smile.

"Dora the Explorer?"

Laila nodded so Olivia sat her on the couch before putting the DVD in to the DVD player.

"Just in the kitchen, Liv so you can still keep an eye on Laila."

Olivia took a deep breath and followed Elliot in to the kitchen.

They both sat at the dinner table but before Elliot could say a word, Olivia did.

"Why aren't you with your wife and children?" She asked as she rested her head on her right fist.

"Kathy filled for divorce. Her and I are over. Things began to crumble months ago." He admitted before taking Olivia's left hand in his right. "What's troubling you, Liv?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and snatched back her hand.

Elliot took it back and caressed the top of her hand with his thumb as he looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Livvie, please talk to me." He begged.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had a little trouble with this chapter but I hope you like. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laila.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

They both sat at the dinner table but before Elliot could say a word, Olivia did.

"Why aren't you with your wife and children?" She asked as she rested her head on her right fist.

"Kathy filled for divorce. Her and I are over. Things began to crumble months ago." He admitted before taking Olivia's left hand in his right. "What's troubling you, Liv?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and snatched back her hand.

Elliot took it back and caressed the top of her hand with his thumb as he looked in to her chocolate brown

eyes. "Livvie, please talk to me." He begged.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"I've lost my faith in love...I have Laila. She's the only person I need." Olivia admitted.

Elliot reached over and caressed her cheek. "Liv, you need more then a toddler to talk to. I love you, please let me in."

"You---- you love me?" She asked in shock.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, I do. I love you, Olivia Benson and I love Laila like a daughter."

Instead of replying verbally, Olivia's lips clashed with his, beginning a very passionate kiss until she pulled away and covered her mouth as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She whispered before rushing in to the living room.

"'k, Mommy?" Laila asked as she watched her mother sit down on the couch beside her.

"Yes, baby." Olivia replied.

Laila nodded and sat in her mother's lap.

Elliot walked in to the living room and saw Olivia watching the DVD with Laila.

"Liv, why don't you go out with Alex for awhile. She has the day off and you need a break. I'll look after Laila."

Olivia looked down at the toddler sitting in her lap. "You want to stay with Uncle El?"

Laila nodded and opened up her arms for Elliot to pick her up. "Uncle El."

Elliot picked her up and Olivia stood up as well.

"I'll just call Alex and have a shower then." She said before walking out of the living room.

"Laila?" He spoke up as he sat on the couch with Laila in his lap.

"Yes, Uncle El?" The toddler asked looking up at him.

"Has Mommy told you anything about me lately?"

Laila nodded and turned around in his lap to face him. "Mommy say she love you. Mommy don't think you feel same feelin'." She tried to explain.

Elliot nodded. "I'll help her to believe again." He thought to himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Three hours later saw Olivia and Alex sitting at a bar, drinking. The both of them were teethering on the edge of drunkiness.

"Liv, you need to tell Elliot exactly how you feel." Alex said as she put down her now empty glass.

Olivia gulped down her whiskey and put down the empty glass, asking for another. "It's hard." She replied simply.

"Liv, once he knows, everything else will fall in to place. Laila loves him which is a big plus. Elliot has been more of a father to her then her own father has."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "You're so right, Alex. You're right."

Olivia stumbled in to the apartment just after midnight.

"Liv, you're drunk." Elliot stated as he walked up to her from the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." She slurred and almost lost her balance.

"Come on, Livvie." He said softly before guiding her in to the bedroom with his hand on the small of her back.

He helped her in to bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams." He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Elliot went in to the bathroom and grabbed two tylenol pills and then went in to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before placing them on her bedside table for when she woke up.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was woken just after 6:30am by Laila jumping on the bed.

"Morning, Mommy." She said happily before lying down beside her mother.

"Morning, baby." Olivia replied, trying to ignore the pounding in her skull.

She looked over at the bedside table and saw the tylenol and glass of water. "Elliot must've left them there." She thought to herself as she took the pain killers.

"Baby, go wake Uncle El. Mommy is going for a shower."

Laila nodded and ran out.

"Uncle El." She said as she saw him sitting up on the couch, awake. "Mommy in shower."

Elliot nodded. "Do you want a DVD on while Uncle El cooks breakfast for you and Mommy?"

Laila nodded. "Elmo, peas (please)."

"Ok, La-La. Climb up here." He said and gave her a hand up on to the couch before he got up.

Elliot put the DVD on and then went in to the kitchen.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That afternoon, while Laila was having a nap, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Sorry about last night." She apologized, remembering that she came stumbling in to the apartment, totally wasted.

Elliot took her hands in his. "It's fine, Livvie. You needed a break, you've been through a lot. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before her lips clashed with Elliot's, beginning a very passionate kiss.

"Bedroom?"

"Mm-hm." Olivia replied in between kisses.

They stumbled in to the bedroom, closing the door behind them before they began to shed each other's clothing.

"Condom?"

Olivia shook her head and kissed his neck. "I'm on the pill and I trust you."

Elliot nodded and gently entered her, completely.

Olivia gasped.

"You alright, babe?" He asked concerned.

Olivia nodded. "It's just been a while."

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "Ready?"

"Yes." She answered. "Come on, move."

Elliot laughed a little and began to thrust in and out.

Olivia held hands with Elliot as he increased his pace.

"You feel so good, Livvie." Elliot moaned after a while.

Olivia flipped them over and she began to ride him. Elliot reached down where their connected as one and teased her clit, earning a long deep moan from Olivia.

Elliot moaned himself when he felt her inner walls clench around his shaft.

"So...close." Olivia managed to grit out in between moans.

"Ok, baby." Elliot panted and flipped them back over so he was on top again.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster, El." She moaned.

Elliot obeyed by pounding in and out faster until they both exploded in to their orgasms together.

"Wow." Elliot panted as he slid out of her before lying down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, wow." She replied with a smile before they were interrupted by a tiny knock on the door followed by a tiny, angelic voice.

"Mommy."

"Coming baby." She replied as she quickly put some clothes on.

Olivia opened the door and saw Laila fiddling with her training pants. "You wet, baby girl?"

Laila nodded. "Acciden'."

"Ok, sweetie. Come on." Olivia replied softly and took her tiny hand.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the kitchen with Laila on her hip, dressed in a little pink dress. Elliot was in the kitchen, cooking.

"What you doing, El?"

Elliot turned around to see Olivia and Laila. "Hey girls."

"Uncle El." Laila said with a smile as she was placed in her high chair.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

Olivia walked in to the kitchen with Laila on her hip, dressed in a little pink dress. Elliot was in the kitchen, cooking.

"What you doing, El?"

Elliot turned around to see Olivia and Laila. "Hey girls."

"Uncle El." Laila said with a smile as she was placed in her high chair.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia replied with a smile.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Four months went by and Elliot had moved in with Olivia and Laila. Today was Laila's third birthday.

"Mommy! Uncle El!" She called out as she ran in to the master bedroom.

Olivia groaned and looked at the clock. The time 5:51am haunted her.

"Baby, go back to bed. It's too early." Olivia whispered, half asleep.

"But I three today." Laila said proudly.

"I know, La-La but mommy and Uncle El are tired." Olivia muttered and tried to bury her head in to her pillow.

"Mommy." The toddler whined.

"Ok, ok. We're up, sweetie." Olivia said as she sat up.

She was silently thankful that she and Elliot got dressed again after they had sex the night before. "Come on, El." She said and slapped his foot as she got up and took Laila's tiny olive toned hand in hers.

"I'm up. I'm up." Elliot mumbled half asleep.

Olivia took Laila in to the living room with Elliot close behind and Laila saw all her presents on the coffee table.

Olivia sat down on the couch and lifted Laila up so she could see on her lap.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie will be here later, Laila." Elliot told her.

"Yay!" Laila cheered, clapping her hands.

"Happy birthday, baby." Olivia said and passed Laila a little square present wrapped in 'Elmo' wrapping paper.

Laila ripped off the paper but had trouble with the little box. She turned to Elliot. "Help?"

"Sure, sweetie." Elliot said and opened the box gently while it was still in her hands.

It was a silver I.D bracelet with 'Laila' engraved on the silver plate.

"Wow!" Laila said with a smile as Elliot put it on her little wrist.

She then turned to face her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're very welcome, princess. You have a few more presents that you can have later when Uncle El's kids get here." Olivia said and gave Laila a light kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle El?" Laila asked, now facing him.

"Happy birthday, La-La." He said and passed her a big, funny shaped wrapped present.

The happy three year old opened it and smiled when she saw a big, soft pony toy. "Thank you, Uncle El."

Elliot gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'm going to give her a bath, El." Olivia spoke up.

"Ok, babe. I'll cook breakfast." He said and kissed her on the lips.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night saw Olivia, Elliot, Laila, Maureen, Kathleen, Richard and Elizabeth sitting at the dinner table. They had just had a nice dinner and were about to have Laila's birthday cake.

Laila was standing on a chair with Olivia holding her so she wouldn't fall as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday.'

Laila was enjoying all this extra attention.

Cragen, Fin and Munch had come during the day and gave her presents before they had to leave because a new case came in.

"Yummy cake, mommy." Laila spoke with her mouth full of chocolate cake, making everyone laugh at the toddler.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food, baby." Olivia told her young daughter.

"Livvie, where're your slice of cake?" Elliot asked looking at her confused since he knew that she loved chocolate cake.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not hungry, El." She replied before looking down at her daughter, who had now finished her little piece of chocolate cake.

"I'm going to put Laila to bed now and then go to bed myself." Olivia said before saying goodnight to everyone.

"What's wrong with Liv, dad?" Maureen asked confused at Olivia's sudden behaviour change.

"I don't know. Do you guys mind if I go find out?" He asked as they all stood up.

"That's fine, dad." They all replied in unison.

"Thanks kids." He replied before walking with them to the door.

He gave them each a kiss goodbye.

"Give Liv our love." Maureen said.

"Will do, sweetie. Be good, kids. Bye." Elliot said and watched them walk away before going back inside the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Elliot walked in to the master bedroom to find Olivia sleeping or at least faking it.

He sighed and got undressed just leaving his boxer briefs on before getting in to bed, wrapping his arms around Olivia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia were woken at about 2:45am by the shrill ringing of Elliot's cell phone.

"Stabler." Elliot answered, half asleep as Olivia groaned and rolled over.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said and hung up before giving Olivia a kiss and got up.

He got dressed before grabbing his badge and gun. Elliot then quietly left the apartment, locking up behind him.

Olivia was woken again by the apartment phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it was now 5:16am.

"Hello?... Oh no! I'm on my way." She replied before getting up.

She had to get Laila and herself ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything! Lol!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Elliot and Olivia were woken at about 2:45am by the shrill ringing of Elliot's cell phone.

"Stabler." Elliot answered, half asleep as Olivia groaned and rolled over.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said and hung up before giving Olivia a kiss and got up.

He got dressed before grabbing his badge and gun. Elliot then quietly left the apartment, locking up behind him.

Olivia was woken again by the apartment phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it was now 5:16am.

"Hello?... Oh no! I'm on my way." She replied before getting up.

She had to get Laila and herself ready.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia ran in to the Emergency Department, dressed in black yoga style pants and a pink and white striped long sleeved top with Laila, half asleep on her hip, dressed in a little light purple long sleeved dress with white tights.

"Fin!" She called out when she saw him pacing around the waiting room.

Fin walked over to her and didn't say anything. He didn't know how to. He knew it would break her heart.

"No! No! Please tell me that he is still alive! Please Fin." She begged and began to sob.

Fin put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia dropped to the floor in tears. Fin had never seen her like this and it worried him.

Olivia was holding Laila close to her. Laila was now fully awake and trying to cheer up her mother.

"It ok, Mommy. I love you, Mommy." The toddler whispered softly in to her mother's ear.

As Olivia sobbed Casey ran in. She ran straight over to Olivia and squatted down in front of her sobbing best friend.

"Come on, 'Livia. I'll take you and Laila back to my place." She spoke softly as she wiped away her best friend's tears.

Olivia looked up at the red haired ADA. "Did Fin call you?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, he did, honey." She said and helped Olivia up off the white tiled flooring of the waiting room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey unlocked the door and walked in to her apartment with Olivia and Laila close behind.

"Take a seat on the couch, Liv. I'll put Laila down in the spare bedroom." She spoke softly so she didn't wake Laila.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She replied in whisper and very gently passed her young daughter to her.

Olivia sat down on the couch and slowly slid down till she lying comfortably before she ended up falling asleep.

Casey emerged from the spare bedroom and walked in to the living room to find Olivia curled up on the couch, asleep so she decided to leave her.

She walked in to the kitchen and got herself some breakfast. Casey ate it quietly and just as she placed her bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink to be washed later, she heard Olivia cry out in her sleep.

Casey walked up to the couch to see her best friend crying in her sleep and calling out for Elliot.

"Elliot...Elliot, please come back. I love you." Olivia was mumbling in her sleep with silent tears.

Casey was about to walk away after deciding to leave her asleep when she saw Laila emerge from the spare bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." Casey whispered as she walked over to the toddler.

"Auntie Casey. Potty." Laila whispered back, rubbing her little whiskey brown eyes.

Casey nodded and took her tiny olive toned hand. "Come on, honey."

As Casey helped the three year old in the bathroom, she decided to ask Laila what was troubling Olivia other then Elliot being gone.

"La-La?"

"Yes Auntie Casey?"

"What's wrong with Mommy?" She asked as she helped Laila pull up her tights.

"Mommy say she need Uncle El."

"Did Mommy say why she needs Uncle El?"

Laila nodded.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Four hours after being rushed to the hospital Elliot woke to find two FBI Agents beside his bed.

"What happened?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"You witnessed a hideous crime while you were investigating a rape/homicide and was shot by the perp." Agent Branch informed him.

Elliot nodded. "Did you catch the bastard?"

Agent Branch shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Sorry."

Agent Eric Branch stood at six foot and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also a very experienced FBI Agent.

"Don't tell me Witness Protection Program." Elliot spoke angrily. "You told Olivia that I was dead, didn't you?"

Agent Branch nodded. "Yes, we had to."

"I've got to say goodbye to her and Laila, if you aren't letting them come with me." He begged.

Agent Branch shook his head. "We can't allow that. It's too dangerous. We leave tonight, here is the information." He said and passed the folder that contained the information to Elliot.

Elliot sighed and opened up the folder.

It read:

Name: Marcus Kennedy.

Date of Birth: 27th September 1963.

Place of Birth: Manhattan, New York.

Job: Homicide Detective.

Moving to: Boston, Mass. **(A/N: Not sure on the spelling so I left it like that.)**

Elliot closed the folder and smiled at the date, not the year. It was Laila's birthday. He was thankful that he had lots of photos of Olivia and Laila. No-one was ever going to take them away from him. He just wished that he could at least say goodbye to them.

Elliot didn't like the idea that Olivia and Laila thought that he was dead.

"They must be hysterical right now." He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Elliot just wished that he could hold her and tell her that he was alright but he couldn't; instead he was being moved to another state under another name in just over twelve hours.

The night came too quickly for Elliot. He was already packed and ready when Agent Branch walked in. "Ready?"

"Please tell me say goodbye to Olivia and Laila." He begged.

Agent Branch shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Elliot but it's too dangerous. We have to leave now. So are you ready?"

Elliot sighed and stood up. "No but let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia a couple? No. Well I don't own it.**

* * *

"Mommy say she need Uncle El cos baby." Laila tried to explain the best way a three year old could.

"Mommy needs Uncle El cos she's having a baby?" Casey asked for clarify.

Laila nodded. "Yes, me gonna be big sister."

Casey nodded. "You hungry, sweetheart?" She asked as she held the toddler's hand, walking in to the kitchen.

"Yes. Fwench Fwies, peas." She asked as Casey sat her up on the counter.

"You want French Fries?" Casey asked.

Laila nodded.

"Sorry, honey. I don't have any French Fries. What else would you like?"

"Pizza?"

Casey nodded and smiled. "I can make you a baby size pizza. You hold on to the counter, sweetie."

After Casey stuck a healthy little pizza in the oven, she saw Olivia get up from the couch and rush in to the bathroom.

"Come on, honey." She whispered as she picked up Laila up.

She took her in the bathroom to see Olivia throwing up.

"Rub Mommy's back." Casey whispered and set Laila on the floor.

Laila nodded and ran over to her mother before beginning to rub her back.

Casey got a glass over water and kneeled down beside Olivia.

"Thanks baby." Olivia whispered facing the toddler after she finished being sick.

"It ok, Mommy."

Olivia then faced Casey and took the glass of water. "Thanks." She whispered and took a sip.

"Laila told me that you're pregnant."

Olivia nodded, sadly. "I don't know if I am going to keep it."

"You're going to abort it?" Casey asked in shock.

Olivia shrugged and sat against the light blue tiled wall.

"With El gone I'm on my own. I can't raise two children on my own, Case." She whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Oh honey. I'm here for you. This baby is part of you and Elliot; you don't want to get rid of that, do you?" Casey asked and embraced her best friend in a hug, careful of Laila, who was sitting in her mother's lap.

"I'm going to have a shower and then go for a jog." Olivia said when Casey pulled away.

"Ok, honey. I'll take care of Laila." She said and stood, taking Laila's hand.

Olivia stood. "Thanks."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Three hours later Olivia still hadn't returned and Casey was very worried about her.

She picked up her cell phone and called Olivia's cell phone for the fifteenth time, hoping that she would finally answer it.

RING. RING. RING. 'You've reached Olivia Benson. Sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you.'

"That's it." Casey thought to herself before walking in to the living room to Laila.

"Come on, Laila. We have to go find Mommy." She said before turning off the TV and picking up the toddler, grabbing her purse on the way out of the apartment.

Casey walked in to the squad room with Laila on her hip to find Olivia sitting at her desk, working.

"Olivia..."

Olivia turned around and sighed.

Casey passed Laila to Olivia.

"Hi baby." Olivia whispered to her daughter.

"Hi Mommy." She replied as she got comfortable on her mother's lap.

"Olivia, why are you working?" Casey asked gently and squatted down beside her.

Olivia sighed. "I need to. Please just let me finish my paperwork, Case." She begged.

It was the first time that Casey had heard the detective beg like that and it worried her.

"Liv..."

"I need to work." Olivia said with a sigh.

Casey stood properly again and was about to speak when Captain Cragen emerged from his office.

"Benson, my office."

Olivia nodded and got up, placing Laila on her chair.

"What's up, Captain?" She asked ask she closed the office door.

"Take a seat, Olivia." He said gently.

"I'd rather stand, thanks."

"Liv, you need to go home. Rest. Spend some time with Laila. You can't keep throwing yourself in to work when something bad happens, it's not healthy."

Olivia sighed. "It helps me to keep my minds off things." She replied.

Cragen slowly shook his head. "Get some rest, Olivia."

"Is that an order?"

Cragen sighed. "Yes, it's an order, Olivia. Spend some time with Laila. Take her on a vacation or something."

Olivia nodded and just walked out in to the squad room.

"I'm taking Laila home." She informed Casey before picking up the three year old. "Come on, baby girl."

"What did you say to her?" Casey asked Cragen as he walked in to the squad room.

"I told her to go home to rest and spend time with Laila." He replied.

"She shouldn't be alone."

"She isn't, she has Laila. Anyway she's a big girl, Casey and you know how stubborn she is. She rarely accepts helps so leave her be until she asks for help." Cragen said and walked in to his office.

"He's right, Casey. Liv just needs some time to grieve." Fin spoke up from his paperwork.

Casey sighed and nodded before leaving the squad room to go home so she could enjoy the rest of her day off.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night Olivia was lying in bed with Laila, asleep on Elliot's side of the bed. Olivia was holding a framed photo of her, Elliot and Laila. It was a professionally done family portrait taken in black and white.

Olivia and Laila were wearing matching Lavender purple satin dresses and Elliot was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

Olivia caressed the photo and held back rebellious tears.

"Goodnight, El. I love you." She whispered to the photo before putting it down.

She then turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

In Boston, Elliot was lying in his bed, holding one of the colour shots of the photo that Olivia was holding.

He kissed it. "Goodnight my girls. I love you." He whispered before putting the photo under his pillow.

He then turned off his bedside lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just this chapter and another left. If I get enough requests I will do a sequel. So people that have this story on alert that don't review, if you want to see this have a sequel let me know. I know that most of the people that do review will most probably request a sequel. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

That night Olivia was lying in bed with Laila, asleep on Elliot's side of the bed. Olivia was holding a framed photo of her, Elliot and Laila. It was a professionally done family portrait taken in black and white.

Olivia and Laila were wearing matching Lavender purple satin dresses and Elliot was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

Olivia caressed the photo and held back rebellious tears.

"Goodnight, El. I love you." She whispered to the photo before putting it down.

She then turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

In Boston, Elliot was lying in his bed, holding one of the colour shots of the photo that Olivia was holding.

He kissed it. "Goodnight my girls. I love you." He whispered before putting the photo under his pillow.

He then turned off his bedside lamp and drifted off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke the next morning to Laila jumping up and down on the bed.

"Honey, please stop that. You're making Mommy sick." Olivia whispered half asleep.

Laila stopped instantly and sat down beside her. "Sorry, Mommy."

Olivia was planning on going back to sleep when someone began to bang on the door.

"Stay here, baby." Olivia whispered and slowly got up.

Olivia opened the door to find Matthew.

"Well Elliot isn't here to protect you this time."

"Go away!" Olivia yelled and tried to shut the door but Matthew put his foot in the door, pushing it open.

Olivia wasn't strong enough to stop him from grabbing her.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" She yelled as she kicked in an attempt to get him to let go but he had a very tight grip on her.

He punched her in the face causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Please stop!" She begged, trying to protect her and her unborn child.

"Shut up! He shouted before kicking her in the chest, really hard.

He the grabbed the lamp from beside the couch, smashing it in to her head.

The last thing Olivia heard was police sirens and Matthew's evil laugh. Her last thought was of Laila.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Laila heard her mother yelling so she got off the bed and grabbed her little step thing that she used to reach the toilet. She locked the bedroom door, grabbed her mother's cell phone from beside the bed and pressed speed dial 'two' for Casey.

Her mother would be proud of her for doing what she was taught to do in an emergency.

"Liv?" Casey answered.

"Auntie Casey?"

"What's wrong, Laila?"

"Mommy being hurt."

"Ok, sweetie. Are you locked up safe in Mommy's bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Ok, stay here. I'm calling 9-1-1, honey. Don't hung up because I'm calling on my office phone."

"'k, Auntie Casey." Laila replied as she curled up in a corner as far as possible from the door.

She could still hear her mother screaming and begging before it went silent all of a sudden.

"Help is on the way, Laila. Can you still hear, Mommy?" Casey asked in concern as she rushed out of her office.

"No. Mommy gone quiet." Laila replied quietly before she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "Me scared, Auntie Casey."

"I know, sweetie. I know. Help should be there any minute."

The bedroom door began to jiggle, scaring the three year old even more.

A big crash was then heard before a very familiar, soft voice was heard through the door.

"Laila, it's Mommy. Unlock the door, honey."

Laila dropped the cell phone and unlocked the door.

The door opened and Laila saw her mother stumble in with a puffed up red right eye, a bloody nose, and she was holding her ribs.

"Mommy!" Laila called out and ran up to her.

"Woah! Careful, baby girl. Mommy is in pain." She said softly.

"Mommy, blood." Laila said in shock.

"Where?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"There." Laila said, pointing in between her legs.

Olivia looked down. "Shit." She muttered before hearing the front door being kicked in.

Four uniforms officers, Fin, Cragen and two EMTs ran in.

"Liv!" Fin called out and ran over to her as Cragen picked up Laila.

"I feel faint." She whispered, looking a little pale before sliding down toward the floor but Fin lifted her up.

"We gotta get her to a hospital right now!!" Fin yelled and the EMTs ran in while the uniformed officers took a now conscious Matthew out, promising to take him to the prison hospital ward.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Four hours later, Fin, Casey, Munch and Cragen were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Olivia's condition.

Laila was looked over by the emergency paedatrician and Casey was told that she was in perfect health so Laila was now sitting on Casey's lap, after being named a little hero.

"Casey Novak?" A short, bigger statured woman with red hair, green eyes and silver rimmed oval glasses asked.

"Yes?" Casey replied, standing up with Laila on her hip.

"I'm Dr Bethany Piper. Come with me, please.

Casey followed the doctor down some random halls till they came to a stop in front of a door with room 27B on the door.

"Is Olivia alright?"

Dr Piper sighed. "She suffered a concussion, two broken ribs one of which punctured her right lung but we managed to repair it and a broken nose."

"The baby?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that she miscarried."

"How far along was she?"

"Nearly three months. You can go in now, she's conscious."

Casey nodded. "Thanks." She replied before walking in to see Olivia looking majorly depressed, just staring out the window.

"Hey Liv." Casey spoke softly before sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed.

Olivia turned around to look at her. Casey could see her silent tears. "Hey...I guess you heard that I lost the baby." She spoke in a sad whisper.

Casey nodded, sadly and placed Laila on bed.

Laila curled up to her mother. "I love you, Mommy. It be ok."

Olivia sighed and rubbed her young daughter's back. "Yeah. I love you too." She replied simply.

Once Laila drifted off to sleep, still curled up in to Olivia's side, Casey decided to speak to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the hospital room.

"Laila is one smart little girl. She called me when she heard you getting hurt."

"I taught her to call you in an emergency. All she needs to do is grab my cell and press speed dial 'two'. I wasn't sure if she would remember. I'm very proud of her." She whispered the last sentence as she looked down at Laila and rubbed her back.

"Elliot would be proud of her as well, if he was here."

Olivia looked up at her best friend and sighed. "Yeah, he would be. I miss him so much."

"I know, Liv. We all do." Casey whispered and caressed Olivia's arm.

A tall blonde haired female nurse walked in, she only looked like a new nurse straight out of nursing school. "Don't mind me, just got to check your vitals, Miss Benson." She said and recorded Olivia's vitals.

"Your blood pressure is still a little high. Dr Piper should be here in about half an hour for rounds and if it's still a little high, she will give you something to lower it."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

"Wow, is that your daughter?" She asked, referring to the mini version of Olivia, sound asleep beside her, sucking her thumb.

"Yeah."

"She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Laila."

"Wow, what a sweet name. I've got to go. See you again soon." She said with a smile and left.

"Liv, would you like me to take Laila for the night?" Casey asked cautiously. "Remember she has spare clothes at my apartment."

"Is Matthew in custody?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, awaiting arraignment so Laila will be safe."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, thanks but could you bring her back in the morning on your way to work?"

"Sure, Liv. No problem."

"Thanks so much."

About half an hour later Dr Piper walked in.

"Sorry, you'll have to leave now, Miss Novak."

"Ok." She replied as she stood before she picked up Laila, who woke in the process.

"Mommy." She spoke half asleep with silent tears in her eyes.

Casey turned the toddler to face her mother and sat her back down on the bed.

Olivia gave her a hug to calm her down. "It's ok, baby. You need to stay with Auntie Casey for the night. Mommy will see you in the morning, ok?" Olivia whispered and wiped away the toddler's tears.

Laila nodded. "Ok, Mommy."

"Good girl. I love you." She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Mommy." Laila replied and let Casey pick her up again.

"Bye Liv."

"Bye Case. Thanks again."

"No problem." Casey replied and walked out with Laila on her hip.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. Sorry about the big time jump. The sequel is going to be called All You Need is Faith...so be on the look out for it in a day or so. But the sequel will only continue depending on reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laila.****

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Casey turned the toddler to face her mother and sat her back down on the bed.

Olivia gave her a hug to calm her down. "It's ok, baby. You need to stay with Auntie Casey for the night. Mommy will see you in the morning, ok?" Olivia whispered and wiped away the toddler's tears.

Laila nodded. "Ok, Mommy."

"Good girl. I love you." She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Mommy." Laila replied and let Casey pick her up again.

"Bye Liv."

"Bye Case. Thanks again."

"No problem." Casey replied and walked out with Laila on her hip.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning Casey walked in to Olivia's hospital room at 7:35am, holding Laila's tiny olive toned hand as she walked beside her. They found Olivia all packed and ready to leave.

"Morning Liv."

"Morning Mommy." Laila greeted Olivia as she ran up to her mother, who was sitting on the bed.

"Morning Case. Morning baby girl." Olivia replied sadly as she picked up her young daughter.

"Liv, why are you packed and ready to leave already?"

"I'm going home. I'll discharge myself if I have to." Olivia replied as she fiddled with her daughter's tiny pony tails.

"Liv, you shouldn't do that." Casey said softly.

Olivia shrugged as she continued to fiddle with her daughter's soft brown hair. "Well I am. You know I hate hospitals, Casey."

Casey sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win. "I got to get to work. See you later."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Six months drifted by slowly. Olivia was sitting on the bed in Casey's spare bedroom with Laila sitting on her lap as they watched 'Dora the Explorer.'

Casey was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and gasped in shock. It was Elliot.

"Y—you're dead." She stuttered in absolute shock.

Elliot shook his head. "I was in Witness Protection. Where are Liv and Laila? They're weren't at home."

"They're here." She said and let Elliot in, "Elliot, I should warn you."

"Of what?" He asked in confusion.

"Liv is depressed. I mean like a deep depression. I think most of it is that she just misses you so much." She explained.

Elliot nodded sadly. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." She said and guided him to the spare bedroom.

Elliot opened the door to see Olivia and Laila watching 'Dora the Explorer.'

He sighed, seeing how depressed she really was.

Olivia looked up in shock when she saw him. She placed Laila on the bed and walked over to him.

"You're d-dead." She whispered in disbelief and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not baby. I'm back." He whispered back looking in to her deep mocha orbs.

"N-n-no. I was told that you were dead." She whispered just mere seconds before fainting.

"Olivia..." Casey and Elliot called out in unison.

"Mommy." Laila called out, now standing on the bed.

"Move over, sweetie, so we can lay Mommy on the bed." Casey said softly as she and Elliot picked Olivia up.

Laila nodded and moved to the other side of the bed.

Casey and Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed and waited til she regained consciousness.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and looked around at Elliot, Casey and Laila in confusion.

"El?"

"Yes baby, it's me." Elliot cooed and took her hand in his.

"Oh my God, it's wasn't a dream." She spoke softly with silent tears.

Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek. "Nope, I'm really here, Livvie." He spoke gently and sat beside her on the end of the bed.

"I---I lost our baby." She cried.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"I was pregnant with your child. Matthew attacked me and I- I lost it."

Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek and caressed her arm. "Oh baby, it's not your fault. I thought Matthew was in prison."

"He was released. He killed our baby." She whispered.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and let her cry silent tears in to his neck.

When Olivia ran out of tears, Elliot scooped her up. "Come on, I'm taking you and Laila home. Come on, Laila."

"Coming Uncle El."

"Thanks for everything, Casey." Elliot said as he carried Olivia out.

"Thanks Case."

"Not a problem. See ya." Casey replied.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke and noticed that it was dark outside. Elliot was lying beside her, awake. She was still feeling tired. She rolled over to face Elliot.

He smiled when he saw her awake. "Hey baby."

"Hey. What time is it?" She asked as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"It's nearly midnight, honey. Laila's sound asleep. I gave her some chocolate milk before bed so she'll be alright."

Olivia smiled. "My baby girl loves her chocolate milk. Thanks, El."

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "No problem, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, El. Goodnight."

"Night, baby." Elliot replied and wrapped his arms around her before they both driftled off to sleep.

Olivia woke the next morning to see Elliot and Laila walk in with breakfast on a tray. A plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Livvie." He greeted her as he passed her the tray.

"Morning Mommy." Laila said as she climbed on to the bed and sat beside her mother.

"Morning El. Morning baby." She said with a smile before she picked up the glass to take a sip of the juice.

She saw a gold banded ring with ten tiny diamonds.

Olivia put down the glass and picked up the ring, looking in to Elliot's cerulean blue eyes.

Elliot looked in to her chocolate brown orbs.

"Olivia Marie Benson, I love you with all my heart. I want to wake every morning with you by my side. Would you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?" He asked on one knee beside the bed.

Olivia had happy tears stream down her olive toned cheeks as she slid the engagement ring on to her left ring finger.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you, Elliot Richard Stabler."

Elliot kissed her on the lips and passed her some forms.

"Well you need to sign these then, baby."

"What are these?" She asked and then read them. "Adoption papers for Laila."

"I want to be Laila's legal father."

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Well pass me a pen then."

Elliot passed her a pen and then picked up Laila.

"You can call me daddy now, honey."

"What about my other daddy? Evil daddy?"

"You won't see him anymore, baby." Olivia said as she signed the papers.

"Yay!" Laila cheered, then looked in to Elliot's icy blue orbs. "I love you...daddy." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetpea."

Olivia Benson had lost her faith in love but now she believed again thanks to Elliot. Now she had the life that she always wanted for herself and her daughter. One filled with love and respect.


End file.
